A Forbidden Song of Love
by MytruthForyou
Summary: SessXRin. AU. “I love him over everything and anything. I would gladly give him anything he asks for. Surrender to his every whim… Yet he asks nothing of me, and all I bring him are problems and pain. I was a fool to believe age wasn’t anything but
1. My precious phone Call

And yet another story by me!!!! [Everyone boo's] My second attempt lets see how it goes. I want feedback to see if this story is any good, so I can make it my next project. Here's the story  
  
--------------------------------- His only Phone Call-----------------------  
----------  
  
"Hello"  
"Rin!" "Sesshoumaru, what's going, is something wrong?"  
"Rin, I'm in jail." "What, are you okay, were you driving drunk again?"  
"No, I'm not drunk." "Then why the hell are you there"  
  
[There was a sudden pause.]  
  
"Answer me, please!"  
"I'm here because of you." "What do you mean because of me?"  
"Someone told the police about us." "Do you know who?"  
"No, I've only been informed of my charges." "What are they, why are you there!" "Calm down Rin, I am friends with some of the best lawyers we'll get through this."  
"What the hell are you in there for, tell me. I have to know!" "I'm not an expert at law, but I've got an idea."  
"Stop stalling, please I must know" "I'm here because, it is forbidden to love you, you're a minor, its not allowed for us to be together." "What..."  
"It's called having relations with a minor, it's illegal."  
  
[It was there that I burst in tears.]  
  
"Please don't cry Rin, it'll be alright." "It's all my fault."  
"Rin my time is short and this is my only phone call, please tell my brother and anyone else you can, please do that." "Yes, I will right now."  
"Promise me." "I promise"  
"Rin I have to go the time is up, please." "I love you Sesshoumaru...."  
"I... I love you too my Rin, my beautiful Rin."  
  
[Then he hung up.]  
  
I didn't keep my promise to him; I didn't call someone right away. I think I spent about two hours crying. He called at about 3 p.m. and then I finally got the courage and called his brother at about 5: 45, I know that because I memorized everything about that day, even the way the furniture was placed about the house. I started to drink. I opened every bottle of liquor that was in the house. I gulped it down like water, but I never was much of a drinker. I even thought of killing myself and the many ways to do it. I ran to the bathroom and threw up, time and time again until I didn't have the strength to even stand up anymore. I felt horrible, it was all my entire fault that he was where he was at that instant.  
  
When his brother came to the apartment, he found me crying, surrounded with bottles of alcohol, and a spilt bottle of pills. He shook me and asked me if I tried to kill myself. I finally managed to stutter that I didn't have the courage to do it. He told me everything would be all right, but I knew it wouldn't be. I looked up and there he was a picture of us... together.  
  
My lover and me....  
  
And there, written on the top of the picture it said...  
  
Sesshoumaru and Rin, Together forever. 


	2. Suffocating Reveries

:::: Disclaimer:::: First and last time, sadly I do not own Inuyasha and any other character related to him. If I did I'd be rich!  
  
Suffocating Reveries  
  
I remember every moment. It seems almost surreal, like I dreamt it all up, just to make my life better, more than human. Innocent. I loved my parents, Even if I found them annoying at times, just like any other sixteen-year- old sees their parents. Deep down I cared for them, I just wish I had told them sooner.  
I was so mad when they told me that we were moving to Tokyo. I went on a rampage, I was upset that I would never see any of my friends, and all the memories I had in that little quaint town. It was a place where everyone knew each other, where everything was so close to each other that you could just walk to the destination you needed to be at. There was only one police station, one fire station, one Movie Theater, and so forth. Things that tourists from the city would go into a state of shock from seeing. I was walking home from the single Movie Theater that resided in our sleepy town. When I saw the eager faces of my parents waiting for me over the iron gates in front of my house. "Rin honey we have news for you." my mother said to me as I walked up the steps to the porch. "What is it, are you pregnant or something?" that was the logical explanation for all the cheeriness engulfing them. "Oh no, Rin, it's not that great but it's close!" my mothers green eyes looking at me with emotions that made me feel giddy inside. My mother had wind blown black hair and eyes that shone like emeralds. "Rin, what you're mother is trying to say is that we're moving!" My father had big brown eyes and sleek brown hair. I had inherited my father's eyes and hair color, but it was wind blown like my mother's unruly hair. I'm not that bad looking if I do say so myself. "To a new house here in town right?" I asked while I held my breath. "Oh of course not were moving to Tokyo!" my mother said with a little too much enthusiasm, sounding much like a game show host. "What?" "You're father just got a job offering to work at one of the city's biggest law firms!" "That's right honey, it even comes with a twenty-five thousand- dollar raise!" my father said with pride in his voice. "You've got two days to pack and" I cut my father off before he could continue. "But what about my friends and my school, don't you care about me at all, don't I count in this family?!" I said with anger flaring up into me. "Yes Rin you do count but" "I should at least get to say something in the matter!" tears began swelling into my eyes. "Look at you both sitting just fine and I'm the one who has to be accept it like it's nothing! I ran into my house leaving my stunned parents behind for them just to hear the sound of my tears.  
  
I made the next two days living hell for my parents. I couldn't bear it. I had to leave every thing I loved behind like it meant nothing. Then, before I knew it we were loading the things into our car. I was teary eyed from saying goodbye to all of our friends and neighbors. I quickly made my entrance into the backseat of our red Honda accord. I watched as the moving truck made it's slow departure from our old home and onto the address of our future residence. It was a seven-hour drive from my hometown to Tokyo. All the way I didn't speak with my parents at all. I either listened to my CD player or drew stupid picture of how much I hated this whole ordeal, and or I wrote in my notebook. They would pass back food that they picked up along the way, and that was the most contact we had during the whole duration of those seven long hours.  
My eyes fluttered open when we finally got there, I could see the buzzing city life all around me, I also noticed we were stuck in traffic. "Are we there yet?" I asked as I spoke to my parents for the first time in that whole trip to Tokyo. "Yes dear, were almost there, Just a few more minutes."  
A few minutes turned into two hours, not to mention that my father got lost and got the place right after his fifth attempt. We pulled up in front of an apartment building that read Tokyo Tower's Apartment Complex. We were close to Tokyo tower, hence the building's name. "Here's the key Rin, it's apartment 18B. Open up and get settled in honey." My father beckoned me to the building. "Tell your mom, the movers already dropped all the stuff off an hour ago, okay?" "Sure thing dad." I made my way into the buildings lobby. I mad my way to the elevators against the center wall. The receptionist smiled at me and went about her phone call. 'Let's see elevator 18B' I thought to myself. I pressed the button with the number eighteen on it. As the elevator made it ascent I noticed the building only had twenty floors. The damned elevator was so slow. 'Next time I'll use the stairs.' I thought to my self. Finally the elevator got where I needed to be. 'Okay, 18A, 18B, yes!' I have to admit I was exited even after all the fuss I'd made about moving and all. One look out the western style long windows said it all. I'd always had a love for cityscapes and my whole concept of living was blown away. It wasn't a pent house, but it was good enough for a girl just out of a sleepy town in the middle of nowhere! "I see you like it Rin, see, moving isn't so bad." My mother said to me. "No, I guess I was wrong." "Hey, dad said" "I know, I know, movers."  
The past week we spent setting up all our belongings and things like that. "Rin, honey were going to deposit money over at the bank, would you like to come with us so you can get to know the city?" "Sure thing let me go fix my hair." When I was done I took the stairs down to the lobby, the elevator was much too slow for my liking. As I made my way to the exit of the building, the receptionist waved at me and said hello, so I did the same to her. I made my way out and there were my parents waiting in their red accord.  
How I wish I could turn back time. We made our way to the Tokyo central bank. My parents parked the car, and made their way inside. "Hey, I just saw an ice cream shop just a block away from here, I want to go buy me one and look around." I said to them. "Sure thing honey we'll pick you up when we're done here okay?" My mother smiled at me. That would be the last time I would see them alive. I made my way down the street, playing tourist when I heard them. Loud booming sounds. 'Gun shots!' I thought I ran towards the bank. I saw five men dressed in black run into a white van and speed away while they shot back at the now fleeing bystanders. I hid behind a Dumpster that was close by. I pressed my back against it in fright. So many emotions were going in and out of my mind at that moment. It wasn't until I heard sirens that I snapped out of my daze. I got up and ran towards the bank, I pushed by the crowd of people that were overlooking the scene of the freshly occurred crime. I ran up to the bank doors only to be held back by a police officer.  
"Where do you think you're going young lady, can't you see there's been a robbery!" he said to me. "Please officer my parents were inside, are they okay, please I need to know." I looked pleadingly into his eyes. "I don't know, there quite a few bodies and we have yet to identify them all." An hour and a half passed before they identified all the bodies. Out of the sixteen deaths that occurred, two of them were my parents'. It felt like the world was out to crush me. I couldn't help but cry. They wouldn't even let me see the bodies. I died with them right there and then, not physically but mentally. I became a shell of a woman.  
The next day child services reviewed my case. I begged for them not to put me in a foster home. After lots of heated discussions and a good lawyer later, which was one of my father's good friends, they let me live in the new apartment by myself and I got to keep all of my parents benefits and assets. I didn't have to wait until I was eighteen. They said that as long as I didn't cause problems I was good to go. They also said that they would send in a social worker to check up on me every two weeks on a Monday. So I was free to go. Into what? After a while I realized that it would have been better to be put in a foster home. The money my parents left me was good, but it wouldn't last forever. I didn't even get to have a funeral for my parents because they were "evidence" as the police department so sweetly put it.  
I went home and threw every thing that reminded me of my parents away. I took it all down I broke every thing to shreds. I had nothing, I tried to erase their memory, but it was no use. It had been about three weeks after my parents' deaths. My social worker told me that if I didn't enroll in school soon, they would take me away. So that's what I did I enrolled in school. Some would say that having lots of money and your own place would be paradise on earth. That's bullshit. When my parents died I was left all alone in a strange city with no one to look out for me or lend me a hand. It felt like being a drop of water in an endless sea.  
  
All alone with my suffocating reveries.  
  
I woke up, and I was... moving? A wave of nostalgia hit me as I remembered everything that had transpired during the past few hours. I was in the back seat of Inuyasha's car. "Where are you taking me Inuyasha?" "To Sango's house" I went completely pail. The idea of going to Sango's house was not very enticing. "Why are we going there Inuyasha?" I asked him "Because Kagome is there already, and we all want to see if you're okay." He said in a tender tone. He was like a brother to me. He was the only one who knew about us. "You don't want to face Kohaku, now do you Rin?"  
  
Well that's the end of this chapter. I'm loving the reviews and the support I got from the first chapter. I just hope I don't disappoint! Until next time. Please read and review!!!! 


	3. A succinct how we met

. A succinct how-we-met chapter

* * *

_The past is past and what is done is done _

_That doesn't stop the memories from fading_

_That doesn't take my right from trying to erase them...._

When I enrolled into Kazeyama high school, everyone knew who I was. The poor girl whose parents faced a horrible demise in the Tokyo central bank robbery. Instantly regretted going there. Every one felt like they were obligated to feel sorry and pity me. It was either they were too nice or they hated me because I got so much attention. My life sucked, I had no friends, well nobody that really wanted to get to know me for who I really was. That is, until I met Kohaku Mimikazari, he was the exception. He looked over the fact that I had money, my own place, and I was single without adult supervision! He was actually oblivious to all of that.

I was eating lunch at my usual spot under the cherry tree. It was early spring so it was at full blossom at that time of year. I imagine what I must have looked like to Kohaku. I liked to eat lunch by myself, so I was alone under a blossomed cherry tree, the wind blowing my hair which way it wanted. I must have looked like a goddess! Now I said before that I am not that bad looking, but I don't want to sound conceded. I have my self-conscious moments just like any red-blooded woman on the face of the earth. He made his way to me and told me what every boy first asks a girl at sixteen. He asked what my name was. "I'm Rin Yamaguchi." I said to him. "That's a beautiful name Rin, I'm Kohaku Mimikazari."

"Nice to meet you Kohaku." "So I noticed that you were here all alone and I was wondering if I could sit with you and eat lunch here too?" "That would be nice, of course you can join me!" He sat with me day after day, until he finally asked me out. I said yes almost instantly, I had grown quite attached to Kohaku, I even went as far as to say that I had a crush on him. I dated Kohaku, I got to know his entire family. I even became best friend with his sister Sango.

"Rin, we're almost there." Inuyasha informed me as we made our way into very suburban neighborhood. There were trees and the houses were almost all molded the same. The Mimikazari's live on 117th St, it was so indifferent. That's one of the reasons I came to love Sesshoumaru, he's so different, so unique and on the verge of exotic. I couldn't wait to see Kohaku's face. I was so nervous, but never embarrassed. I wasn't ashamed of Sesshomaru, I could never be.

It is really all Kohaku's fault I met Sesshomaru in the first place. Like I mentioned before I became best friends with Sango. She was part of a group called the Fab four. Those were good times, it included Kagome Higurashi, Kikyo Shiin, Kagura Hamasaki, and of course Sango Mimikazari. One day I was introduced to them by Sango and instantly we all hit it off. We then all became the Fab five. Not ripping off the t.v show or anything. We would have little get togethers and sleepovers, like girls nights thing out and other stuff like that Sango had a boyfriend named Miroku Kittei. Miroku is best friends With Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Narita. Inuyasha is still engaged to Kagome, and Kagura was married to Sesshomaru. See they were all connected, a strong bond was shared between all of them.

And I was the knife that came and cut the butter.

The first time I saw Sesshomaru I instantly thought he was attractive, hands down. But it was that kind of thing where you saw a guy and you knew you couldn't have them but that didn't give you the right not to give credit where credit is due, or so to speak. So I simply put him in the 'oh-well-I-can't-have-him-but-that-doesn't-mean-he-isn't-hot' category. I became fast friends with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku as well. Sometimes they would take me out and we'd watch a boxing match or something or other like that, I'm a guys girl what can I say. Everyone made me feel accepted and loved, as if they were trying to replace something I'd lost. Truth is that no one could replace them, I used to believe that, but now I know better. They aren't replacements. They are additions....

"Rin.... Wake up. We're here..."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not updating in such a long time, it's just I haven't been able to get up off my lazy fat ass and write more. And hasn't let me log in for about a month Please review and tell me what you think of this story so far. Oh yes I've changed my username from shadow727 to MidnightSonata...::Sigh:: I'm so fickle sometimes.... And a so you can see I've hit writers block, I'm not really content with this chapter. I've got lots of ideas...


	4. What I tell them and what I don't

_There is Lemony content in this chapter, there is a reason why this story is rated "R". The Citrus is at the end of the story and you can skip it if you want, I'll fix next chapter up so you won't have missed anything important! And now onward with story!_

_

* * *

Tell me a secret, _

_And I'll tell you mine_

_Tell me about desire _

_You hide inside..._

When we arrived at the Mimikazari's, I was nervous. I fidgeted with my thumbs, rubbing them together, which in part annoyed the hell out of Inuyasha. "Will you stop doing that, shit you're making me nervous!" he yelled at me. We both were really nervous as we walked down the street towards the Mimikazari household. Looked like a neighbor of theirs decided to have a party and invited one guest too many. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, it's just that seeing Sango or any one else, especially Kohaku is unsettling. I can talk to you because you knew about us... but they don't, and I don't think I'm ready to face them. Do you know what I mean?" I looked up at him as the last words came out of my mouth. "I understand where you're coming from little one, but you are going to have to face all of them sooner or later you know." He looked at me with uncertainty. "I can't imagine what they are going to say." I tucked my hands into my jacket pockets. "Rin, are you ashamed of loving my brother?" I jerked my head up in shock. "Of course not, I would never be. I love him and always will!" I stated with pride in my voice, yes I do love Sesshomaru with everything I had and still have within me. "Then, what are you afraid of?" he asked me. "I'm scared that they are going to be ashamed of me and reject me." I said with pure honesty. His looked softened, and then Inuyasha grabbed my arm and turned me towards him. "Rin, they will not reject you, take me as an example. When I found out about you and Sesshomaru, did I hate you?" I looked towards the houses and trees behind Inuyasha, trying my best to avoid eye contact. "No, you didn't." "Even though I thought it was a little weird at first, I knew you were perfect for each other. Ever since he met you, you bring out something in him no one else has ever seen before! Truth is, old Sess never loved anything before you, not even his own wife." I gasped and looked straight into his amber depths that were so similar to Sess's yet so different. "How can you say that?" I asked in disbelief. "Don't be so surprised Rin, you would know more than anyone that he didn't love Kagura. He might have cared for her a little as respect toward father, because he dreamed of Having Kagura as a daughter in law." I breathed deep and shuddered from the cold, October nights are very chilly in Tokyo. I thought of something that always plagued me and I never asked Sesshomaru about it. "Hey Inuyasha, do you think you're father would have liked me?" He looked at me and chuckled. He took my hand in his and led me down the street once more. "Hey Sesshoumaru likes you no he loves you, that in it's self is a miracle. And plus I like you, so I do think it's a yes little sister, he would have liked you very much." We looked at each other and smiled.

We made it to the front door of the Mimikazari's home. I was as nervous as ever, my legs felt like cheap Jell-O. Inuyasha rang the doorbell once then turned to look at me. I nodded my head telling him I was fine, but I really wasn't. It seemed that Inuyasha knew this and he reached to grip my hand one last time as reassurance. I asked him quickly if they knew. He nodded as we heard the lock turning and the door handle twisting. Sango opened the door, and the instant she saw me she threw her arms around my neck throwing me off balance in the process. Luckily Inuyasha was quick enough to catch me before I collapsed under Sango's weight. "Oh Rin are you okay?" she asked me in a tender tone. She looked at me and I saw tears brimming in her pink eyes. "Oh Sango..." Those were all that words that could come out of my mouth. I felt a lump in my throat building. Inuyasha pushed us both inside saying something about privacy. I walked into the living area towards one of the light green sofas against the wall. I heard Kagome and Miroku coming from the kitchen down the hall. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I saw that it belonged to Inuyasha. "Rin" I heard both Kagome and Miroku say in unison. Both took a seat in the couch adjacent to the one I was sitting in. I took a deep breath and then I said, "He's in jail you know, because of me." I looked into my lap while I fidgeted with my fingers. The silence was killing me, it was the most horrible torture, being uncertain what they thought of me. I felt Sango move so I looked up. Then I felt the back of her hand swat my cheek. I heard Kagome gasp and Miroku and Inuyasha were both in shock. I felt the tears prick at the corners of my eyes, I couldn't hold it in. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "Rin, I'm so sorry." Sango said to me. "No, I deserved that." I said with a shaky voice. "I've lied to you all, I betrayed my friend's trusts. I'm a horrible person, I feel so soiled." I sniffed. Kagome ran towards me and gave me a hug. "It's okay, Rin, It's okay." She rocked me back and forth as I spilled tears all over my face. Miroku came over and brought a cloth to dry my face with. "I bet... I bet you all hate me, for being such a whore!" Every one stopped what they were doing at stared at me. I broke free of Kagome's embrace. "Rin, please... tell me, tell us what, how it happened." Sango demanded. "I...I love him Sango, I love Sesshomaru." I responded to her question. "I, guessed that you were seeing someone else, Kohaku suspected it as well. I would have never imagined it was Sesshoumaru, never." I flinched when she said Kohaku's name. "Where is Kohaku, I need to talk to him." I said in a meek voice. "He left a while ago, he was crushed Rin." Miroku piped in. "Oh." I simply said. I laid back against the couch resting my head against it. "Rin, please tell us how this all happened, we have to know everything. Then we have to call Naraku and proceed to get Sesshomaru out of jail." Miroku said. "Fine." So I began to tell them all how I first began to fall in love with the man named Sesshomaru Narita.

"Remember Kikyo's and Naraku's wedding a few months back?" they all nodded. "It was there, at the after party. Kohaku left me alone, I had no idea where he had gone. So I stayed in a chair by the main refreshment table. I was so bored and all I could do was watch everyone else dance around me." I looked around all of them were at my every word. "Then I saw him. Sesshomaru looked great that night. Black Armani suit with a silk amber tie that matched his eye color perfectly. He walked towards me, but I'd never felt my heart beat as fast as it did in that moment. His silver hair was swaying with his every movement. He flashed a rare smile my way and raised his hand and waved at me. He came and pulled up a chair next to me. "Hey" he said to me. "What's up, then Sess." "Oh nothing just I'm all alone with no one to dance with" he said to me. "So where's Kagura?" I asked. "She's more interested with dancing with everyone else but me." He gave me a half-hearted smile. "And why is such a pretty girl all alone here by the table huh?" he asked me in an amused tone. "I think my date has left me all alone tonight!" I announced. He laughed, the he told me if I wanted to leave. "Sure it's kind of boring here anyway." I said. We walked out without anyone noticing us. We ran all the way to his black viper out in the parking lot. I remember my hair blowing in the wind and my red dress bounce over my knees as I ran to catch up with him, his silver hair blowing out behind him. We raced, and he won because I had on those monstrous red heels. We got in the car and he took me to our favorite restaurant the Sun Spot. You guys know what I'm talking about right?" they all nodded again without saying a word.

"Once we were there we went to the top floor and rented the table with the great view. "Look there's a full moon out tonight." He told me. "Yes, it's beautiful." I said as I turned to look at him. "Not as beautiful as you." He looked into my eyes." "Keh, I don't believe my brother would say something like that!" Inuyasha interrupted me. "Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded him. "You're right, I think he was drunk!" I joked. "Any ways where was I?" I thought and then Miroku told me the restaurant. "Oh yes! I was as nervous as a little schoolgirl in my first day in kindergarten. The waiter brought us our food. "Oh stop Sess you're making me blush!" I joked, but it might as well be true if it hadn't been so dark out I think he would have seen the red spread all across my face. And that when it all started from that day on, I knew I loved him." "Wow" they all said.

"Rin would you like to stay here with me?" Sango asked. "I don't think it would be a good idea, after all Kohaku might come later and I don't want to be here. Just tell him that I'm sorry." She nodded. "Then would you like to come with me to the shrine?" Kagome offered "Yes, I think I would, I don't think I can stay at the place where everything reminds me of him." They all nodded this time. "Whatever happens, we want you to know that we are all here behind you and we all support you." Inuyasha spoke up. "Yes, Rin we will always support you." Miroku said as well. I smiled at them and said a quiet thank you.

I had edited some parts out of my story. When we were at the restaurant we both drank lots of wine. Enough to feed a small army. He kept making comments on how I was so beautiful. Right after I told him that he was making me blush he said "It's true, red is you're color!" I laughed whole-heartedly. "What would you do if I told Kagura all these things that you keep telling me." his face grew somber to a small degree. "She wouldn't care." I blinked a couple of times, then rose from my seat in my drunken stupor and made my way to his seat. I draped my arms around him and sat on his lap. "Rin, you really are lovely, don't ever think otherwise, I'm not joking about all the things I've said to you." He then matched my gaze and looked deep into my eyes. We stood like that for a couple of minutes. I felt drawn to him, almost like a magnet. Our lips brushed together, and I couldn't breathe. He kissed me. We went everywhere like that. We had to take a cab to my apartment, since no one knew him there. We made out in the elevator. It was an ordeal trying to find my keys while Sesshomaru kissed me. We made our way inside and he sat on my red couch pulling me on his lap. On instinct I rubbed against him. I felt him under me, the only thing separating us were his pants and my underwear. He stoked me underneath my dress at the junction between both of us. I felt like I was going to explode. "I need you so much" I heard him pant out. "Touch me" I told him. He had me by my waist. He took his hand and stuck it inside my underwear, massaging my core with his fingers. "Sesshomaru" I moaned his name as I arched into him. He took his hand out and flipped me on the sofa. He pushed my dress up my knees as I undid his shirt. I took off his coat with haste. I kissed him so passionately I didn't know what I would do if I didn't feel him within me soon. I reached for his pants as he knocked off his shoes and socks off. I inched my hand down towards his swollen member. I began to stroke him but then he went rigid and in a ragged breath he managed a no. He knocked my hands away. "I can't." he said. I looked in horror "You must think I'm a whore." I said refusing to look at him. "No, I don't. You must think I'm some perverted guy who just wants some." "No never!" I said to him. "I need to go." He said. How I wanted to tell him how in love with him I was. "Yea I'll call a cab for you then." He dressed himself while I called the Cab Company. Once he was all dressed he came to me and he said, "I wasn't lying when I tell you I feel something for you. I do need you, but this is wrong you know. I'm married, and you're sixteen. It's wrong." I wanted to cry. "What's going to happen?" I asked. "I don't really know, well see." I walked behind him to the door of my apartment. He turned around and looked at me with such a cold face it hurt. I bit my bottom lip so hard I drew blood. He bent down and licked the blood away. "I'll see you tomorrow after you come out of High school Rin." He turned around and walked down the corridor towards the large elevators. I saw him go in and turn around and he look straight at me in the middle of the corridor, his face so cold. I looked into his eyes and then the doors closed. I ran back into my apartment and slammed the door. And pressed my back against it and cried until I fell asleep against my door.

* * *

Here you go I'm out of the writer's block and here's a longer chapter for all of you out there. I haven't been able to log into for about a month. There was some lemony content in here, don't know if it was any good you tell me... When you know.... You review!


	5. Tumbling Emotions

_Tumbling tumbling_

_Can't you see I want to be your ecstasy_

_Tumbling tumbling_

_Can't you hear me whisper to your fantasy_

_Tumbling tumbling_

_Can't you see I can be you remedy_

_If you go another way baby I might be your enemy._

* * *

I felt a cold surface behind me. I opened my eyes as wide as a raccoon and jumped as if I'd been struck by lightning. I looked around desperately for a few seconds until I recognized the space I was in. This was Kagome's spare bedroom at the Higurashi shrine. 'Shit, I thought I was living it all over!' I had fallen asleep against the door of the bedroom. I sat up and stole a glance at the digital clock on the nightstand. It read 4:27 a.m. I threw my self on the futon laid out before me. As soon as I hit the thin mattress I spiraled into unconsciousness.

* * *

I dreamt of him, and what happened after that night in my apartment. I woke up to the sound of my alarm in the other room. I had fallen asleep in the exact same position I had slumped my self in the night before, hence my thoughts of reliving everything over. I felt as if someone had walked all over me, how ironic. Not to mention I had the biggest hangover of the century, no the millennium! I got up and dragged my self towards my bathroom. Every detail from the night before burned into my mind. I still felt the pressure of his lips against mine, and the heat his body radiated. I walked into the bathroom and the sight of cheery green frogs met my eyes. 'Note to self, change bathroom decorations.' I turned the water knob so that the water was a lukewarm temperature. I sat on the bathtub's ledge recalling details over from my encounter with Sesshomaru. The way he told me he needed me, his strong grip. The sensation of being on his lap. No! I scolded my self; don't you remember how he looked at you? I asked my self. 'Like a cheap bitch.' I answered myself. Now it came to me, how he shoved me off and glared at me the only way that Sesshomaru could. I stopped the water before the whole bathroom over flowed. I stood up and stared at the mirror, my hair rustled and tossed about, my red dress all wrinkled and rumpled. My eyes were blood shot. I looked like wreck! I quickly slipped out of my red dress and picked up a small bubble bath packet and ripped it open. I sprinkled it into the tub and used my right hand to mix it. I stepped into the tub after removing the rest of my garments. I pulled my hair back and rested my head against the ledge of the tub. 'All that's missing is Sesshomaru.' Oh my god, I'm turning into a hentai! I cursed inwardly. It was as if my inside was fighting against it's self. I guess you could call it the cliché angel versus devil bit. 'He told you he needed you.'

"True" I answered myself out loud. If anyone was there they probably thought I was crazy! 'He moaned your name.'

"He said it was a mistake." I countered. 'No he never said that'

"He probably only sees me as a friend, or not even that anymore." I wonder... 'Maybe its him, and not you?' my other half asked me. "He was very clear." I retorted. 'He said you were beautiful.'

"I don't need him to tell me." I said. 'What about the feelings he claimed to not understand?'

"Maybe it was disgust, you saw they way he looked at us?" I stated. 'Or what if he's attracted and was just holding back?'

"So, what are you trying to say?" I asked my subconscious. 'That you could have him.' A spark of hope lit its self inside me, but I quickly put it out. "I don't even know why I'm making such an ordeal out of this, it's not like I fucked anyway!" I screamed so that the lady that lived below me could hear as well as the one above. 'But you could have, if he hadn't held back right. What would you think would have happened' I shuddered as I thought of what could have been, our bodies together felt so right, his musk and husky voice. No matter what I did Sesshomaru ended getting me aroused every time. I suddenly realized just how much time I had spent debating with myself. I was going to be late for school!

* * *

That day had been one of the most horrendous I've ever experienced! The whole day had gone like this: It was a close race between the bathroom and me, luckily I came out victorious every time. I cursed Sesshomaru's name out loud. I think every one that walked into the bathroom thought I was a crazy bulimic! I had lots of reasons to hate Sesshomaru, an important one was that I wasted my entire semester bathroom pass in one day. I tried to avoid Kohaku as much as I could that day. How could I even look at him in the eyes? He didn't deserve pain all because of me. So at lunch I went to eat out in the most remote area of the school, I even took a different route to all of my classes.

Once that miserable day came to an end I pulled out my pitch-black sunglasses and made my way towards the parking lot and see if I could get a ride home. I looked out around to see anyone I could coax into giving me a lift. And you'll never guess who I saw, the devil himself! He was wearing shades the same hue as mine, maybe darker. He was resting against his black viper dressed to match in a tight black shirt that showed all the right muscles in all the right places. He wore loose black pants as well. His hair contrasting with all the black around him. He is beautiful, but I was pissed at him! I only get two passes to go to the bathroom all semester. I turned to look the other way as I made my way to the left of the campus. That's here I spotted Kohaku and his friends making their way towards me. One of his friends pointed at me disrupting their heated conversation. I turned violently and made my way to Sesshomaru's car. It was the guy who owed me an explanation versus the guy I owed an explanation to! I Heard Kohaku call out my name, but I ignored him. I picked up my pace and stood face to face with Sesshomaru. He moved and opened the door for me. I stared blankly at him, he didn't know where I was looking and the same went for me.

"Get in." He ordered. I hesitated, but I heard Kohaku's feet pounding against the asphalt as he ran to me. I grabbed the door and made my way into the car. I closed my door with a slam as I watched to see if Sesshomaru flinched, but he didn't. Stoic as always. As soon as he got in we sped away, not even glancing back at a confused Kohaku.

We drove further and further away from the Tokyo skyline, just where he was taking me wasn't clear. At first I was afraid to ask where we were going but after twenty minutes of driving he tested my patience.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked with a slight one of annoyance in my voice. Nothing, not even a glance. My blood began to boil. I tried again. "Where are you taking me?" I asked more demanding than before. He still kept driving ahead. "Dam it, where the fuck are you taking me!" But as soon as those words left my mouth the car came to a screeching halt. He quickly unfastened his seat belt and made his way around the car. "Get out" I heard him say thorough the glass. And I responded with a stern no. "I said get out!" He opened the door violently and dragged me out.

"Let me go!" I struggled against him. "What are you going to? Kill me so I don't tell any one and ruin your image?" I asked him. He laughed at me, but still held me tight against him, I could feel my body react to his closeness. "I'm not going to kill you, I just want to talk to you." He said nonchalantly as he led me down a path. I had barely noticed we were in a park. "Why couldn't you talk to me in the car or back at the city?" I asked suspiciously. "I like it here."

We finally made it to a clearing in the middle of the park. There was no life there, I heard no one around us either. He sat down on a bench, but I remained standing. We just stared for a while. Until I finally spoke up.

"If it's about what happened last night, I promise I won't tell anyone, you won't have to worry." He looked up at me. "It's not that I'm worried about Rin, I'm worried about you." He said. "I'm sorry, it's my fault, if I hadn't gotten us both drunk and acted the way I did." I cut in. "It was just an accident." He kept looking at me with sunglasses on and everything.

"Was it really Rin? Was it really an accident?" I looked away to the ground beneath me. "No look at me, what if I hurt you again, I wouldn't know what to do with myself Rin. I feel something in here." He motioned to his chest. "I'm just not sure what I means." I took off my sunglasses, and looked back at him. "You did not hurt me." I took off his glasses as well throwing both at the empty space next to him. "I was a part of it too, I wanted to do it! If I didn't want to I would have stopped." I stared pleadingly into his eyes as I threw my self on my knees oblivious to the tough concrete beneath me. Now I looked up at him with sole desperation. "It's not right Rin, whatever this is. I'm married to Kagura, and apart from being my wife she is one of your closest friends." My breathing getting heavier by the minute, I was almost panting. "So you'll just ignore it, this that happened yesterday, this that you feel!" I placed a hand over my own chest to show him. "This, I feel it too." Patting my hand over my heart. "You're so young, only sixteen" he breathed out almost as if it hurt him to say it. "I am not a child. I know what I feel, and it's not something superficial, it so much stronger that if I go on like this I feel as if I might explode." He just stared at me. "Rin..."He whispered. I brought my hand to his lips as if to silence him. "I wanted to tell you before, I can't take all these things stirring inside of me. I'm calling out to you." I grabbed a piece of my shirt and brought it up to his gaze. "I hear it, inside my chest and they whisper I love you. I want to be more than just your friend Sesshomaru." I looked up at him fighting back the tears. He lifted my hand up as for me to stand. He did his trademark smirk and whispered, "I didn't know my Rin had such a way with words..."

I couldn't hold them back. He pulled me towards him. And all I did was cry. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and cried. He pressed my face against him even further.

"I lied, I can hear them too Rin, and all they whisper is your name..."

* * *

Finally I've been able to log into Since the Inuyasha series is on the verge of ending and all, I'm trying to move along this story as fast as I can. On a different note: Wow this chapter brought me to tears writing it, it reminded me so much of things in my own life, I think I've never written anything so powerful before or I guess in my perespective and how I endvisioned everything. Hoped you all enjoy! 


	6. And thus far part two

Sorry I haven't updated in what seemed like an eternity, busy so! School work all these tings they clous my brain and leave no time open!

Three guesses who's in this chapter... Ok I don't know if you'll get me or hate me after this chapter. Do you all know how a book has parts, like 1 and 2 or 3. Well we've reached part 2... well sort of. I decided to cut the story into parts every time point of views change. And this is a different p.o.v... I don't know how it'll work out so here goes nothing!

Part Two

"Narita you have a visitor."

The policeman yanked my arms and snapped a cold pair of handcuffs on that made me flinch, they were a little too tight too. The officer's nametag read S. Sagara. I had to go through various rooms and checked and double-checked... Who ever this was, they better be worth all this bull shit they were putting me through. My wrists hurt liked hell and it was not helping that Sagara was pulling and pushing me at his will.

"Clear." The last check room at last.

I was lead to a blinding white room with fluorescent lights lining the ceilings and a row of booth like rooms that looked more like broom closets. I could hear some of the other inmates behind some of the corrals.

"Here we are Narita." Sagara pushed me into a room with a big number 4 printed in a green marker on a dry-erase board hanging on a small side of the wall. Sagara opened the door and inside was a stool. The size was moderate, but there was a small counter and a plate of glass separating the room in half. A black phone connecting from one side to the next, and there were small holes punctured in the glass around the size of cigarettes, even though there were phones to talk on, I assumed it was for better hearing and communication. Wow how considerate of who ever designed this god-forsaken place. Sagara undid my cuffs and closed the thin door behind him, I heard him lock it. Who ever was here to see me, they were late. I took a seat on the stool or chair or whatever the hell that thing was. I began to tap my fingers against the counter, I always kept them long and pointed, not because I'm girly but because one, the come in handy sometimes, two, They look good, and finally three, because it scares the crap out of people, or it brings them pleasure and amusement. It depends on what you're into. I used to keep my hair long but I cut it for good reasons, its just over my neck now, I left my bangs intact though. I tie it back with a rubber band or anything else I can find... The real classic jail look. You never want to look good in jail. The past month has been a bitch to me, the only thing keeping me up is the prospect that I'll be with Rin again.

I heard a buzzing sound from behind the door on the other half of the room separated by the plane of glass. Then it opened and a guard walked in and another held the door open, as if waiting for another person to come. And they were. I heard footsteps, more like the sound of high heels making their way from behind the doorway. I raised my head in curiosity and expectation.

'Could it be her?' I thought to myself.

No, that was impossible. Rin wouldn't come. I kept waiting anxiously, I held my breath when I didn't even know what I was doing. That's when she came in.

It was as if time stopped and I felt my blood run cold.


	7. Our Favorite Rendezvous

Someone guessed right one of my favorite character comes into this chapter. I love her. Anyway here's the story!

---

---

---

---

----

------

---

---

----

Our Favorite Rendezvous

-----

---

----

----

----

----

Everytime I remember you

I feel that knife twisting inside my heart

It hurts, and it gives me the pleasure I look for

Only you

---

-----

---

---

---

---

----

----

----

----

---

I saw her walk towards me, and my heart lurched. She was beautiful. Her dark auburn hair tied in a well-crafted bun, her face chiseled to a fine point. A small delicate nose and eyes so brown, so full of passion and ambition they almost glowed red. The curves of her body were well toned and defined, unmistakable. Full of fashion and grace, she could take your breath away there is only one word to describe a woman of her caliber. Perfect.

Perfection is the most boring thing in the world.

She looked straight at me without wavering, I almost pretended she wasn't there, out of common courtesy I acknowledged her presence before me. She waved the guards away. She smoothed the bottom of her black executive skirt and sat on the chair provided for the visitor on the other side of the glass. She looked me over and I just stared for a good five minutes, And out of nowhere She laughed, it was spiteful, scornful laughter, giggling was more the word. If there were no glass separating us I might have strangled her. She looked back up at me still in fits of laughter.

"Sesshomaru, orange is not your color." She said. She kept laughing, and I was growing impatient. "Look Kagura, if all you came to see me just to ridicule me, I'll just -" That was when I noticed Kagura wasn't laughing anymore. She was crying. Once her facade had dropped and her little episode of bravado was over, she looked up at me, so broken. "I'm sorry." She said. Tears rolled down her right cheek first and then her left. "For what I know, orange isn't really my color." I tried to avoid her by starring at her cream color top to divert from her face, but she glanced up at me and I picked up my face as well. She put on a light smile, tears streaming still. A solid tear dropped on the white surface of the counter in front of her. Her smile faded.

"I'm sorry Sess. For not being good to you, for not being a good wife."

"Kagura-" I began but she cut me off.

"Stop Sess, just let me say it, we needed to face these things a long time a go and now its too late and…"

"Wait no-" I tried to interrupt her again, but with no avail.

"Just let me say it!" She slammed her fists against the white counter. I noticed she still had her wedding ring on. I ran my fingers through my bangs and motioned her to go on silently. No one spoke for a moment and then she did.

"Am I so repulsive to you, that you needed to go to someone else?"

"No Kagura I- " She put her hand against the glass.

"Please just listen. Why? What did I do, where… where did I go wrong..." she hesitated for a moment. "Why didn't things work?" I sighed. "No Sess, don't do that. Why did you marry me? You knew everything and yet you still went through with it. All I wanted was to be free, just a taste, and all you did was tie me down." I looked at the sterility of the white wall next to me.

"Sesshomaru!" She was growing hysterical and making a scene.

"Kagura" I said in a low voice, "You damn well know why I married you and vise versa."

"Didn't you love me?" she looked into my eyes with a fakeness only she contained.

"Don't ask stupid questions, or better yet ask yourself that one. No Kagura I didn't love you and you didn't love Me." she shook her head in denial her tears were now torrents. A lump was forming in my throat as well. "Then why in the world did you marry me!" she yelled. "You knew things were going to be a living hell! Are you that sadistic, does that get you off? When you suffer do you like dragging everyone and everything down with you too!" she was on the verge of what seemed to be a panic attack. The white counter had pathways of freshly fallen tears from an old fallen angel.

"Shut up. No Kagura I'm not sadistic I was just stupid, daddy's little boy, and yet I hated him. I hated you It was his last request that I marry you. Even though he knew too. I figured love was a fools emotion, that real love could be built over time, and that all we needed was time." A sobbing Kagura bent forward clutching her stomach, the lumps in my throat growing in size, wetness lining my eyes. I looked down, her forehead against the white counter.

"You are such a hypocrite Sesshomaru, do tell me if I'm wrong." I didn't see tae sadness anymore, I sensed only pure rage emanating from her.

"No, you're not wrong. I love Rin, and I felt a connection to her ever since the day I met her. But time helped, with time I came to love Rin." Everytime I mentioned Rin's name she flinched so I decided to say it twice.

"You have the gall to say her name in front of me,of all the cheap shit. I tried to be faithful, I really did, but you, you didn't even give me five minutes. You gave that little slut all of you precious fucking time didn't you? So cut the bull shit Sesshomaru, don't you think for a second that when you asked me to marry you, I could have said no. Did that ever occur to you before? Do you honestly think that I would have given a rat's ass about your father and his damn last request! Sesshomaru, no look at me, look. I cared for you, like you never knew!" I stared at her.

"Kagura, now you can cut the shit, because I've thought about that, yes. It would have probably have convinced me that you cared three years ago, when I was stupid, but when I realized what you were, that was it. If you didn't jump on every thing that had a dick and could buy you a chicken salad with a glass of water when you got hungry at a good restaurant, you money chasing whore!" She slammed her fist against the glass in fury. I was angry, fuming. I knew so much about her, more than she knew herself. There was doubt on her face. "I-"

"Don't even say that you did it for attention, or do you forget what it was that you wanted first, my father, Inuyasha, or our money? Don't get me started Kagura, you're a bitch, a lying cheating cunt!" Anger flowed through my veins and I was breathing faster as our argument went on. I was blowing with fury, the satisfaction it gave me to see Kagura's face in those moments, full of anguish and angst. I grabbed the chair I was sitting on and with the adrenaline pumping through my body lifted it and threw it against the plane of glass that separated me and my beloved wife. I heard the guards scrambling towards us from just behind the door of the small stall.

"Just know that Kagura, that I know who you are and what your targets are! What drives you, Everything! You leave Rin alone, she isn't mixed up in this whole thing, if anyone is to blame it's me."

"How is she not involved, she's the woman with whom you're having an affair with! She's not some innocent girl! I brought her into my home, and she fucked me over. If I ever see her I'll make sure you never see her pretty face ever again." She was yelling.

"Don't you dare touch her Kagura!" Just then the Police broke through and began to cuff me. Kagura looked at me in pure and distilled hatred.

"Alright, Sesshomaru, you know me, but I know you as well. And that memory of your father that you hate so much is haunting you, you're always such a hypocrite, just look in the mirror dear husband, and you'll see dear old dad. You've become him, and everything he's done you have done as well. You'll always be daddy's little boy!" The policeman named Sagara pulled me out.

"What!" I tried to fight against the two officers that held me but with no use, the urge to strangle her was immense. 

"You heard me, like father like son!" I heard the sound of heels clicking on the waxed linoleum floor behind me. I didn't know who angered me more, me or her? All I knew was that she was right. I hated her there the most those moments, as I heard her walk away.

My perfect fallen angel.

----

---

---

---

---

--

---

---

---

--

----

----

---

---

--

-----

---

I wrote this story while listening to Toi et Moi by Namie Amuro. Toi et Moi means "you and me" in French and I thought it was so ironic, I just enjoyed writing this chapter so much! Oh and also I finished reading Innocent beginnings by Maggz. She was my inspiration, I love that story and I highly recommend it if you are a big Rin/ Sess fan. It used to be on , but it is on and mediaminer if you're interested. I highly recommend reading it, it's great!

That's it for now, roses at all my reviewers, you know who you are, and those who haven't reviewed I want to ask you a small favor! Review!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. The Color Of My Heart

It doesn't mean much

It doesn't mean anything at all

The life I've left behind me

Is a cold room

I've crossed the last line

From where I can't return

Where every step I took in faith

Betrayed me

The Colors of my Heart

My name is Kagura Narita, though I prefer Kagura Hamasaki. I believe myself to be a strong woman, with a strong character and a tough personality with lots of dignity, honor and a grace full of poise. The eastern belief, no the worldly belief is that a woman cannot be strong. I will not bend. If someone takes your honor, that dignity that you worked so hard to posses, you would go through any an every obstacle in your way to get it back. That's exactly what I've done.

I tried to be tolerant and reasonable, but there have been far too many blows and the damage is now irreversible. If my dear neurotic husband thinks he can get away with humiliating me, thinking he can expose me, that he could get even by sleeping with a slut I once called friend, he's mistaken. I've worked too hard to get where I am now in the world. He's an idiot just like his fool father. So I've decided to deal with him in the same way I deled with my beloved father-in-law.

She picked her Motorola out of her purse as she did almost 95 kilometers per hour. With the aid of her teeth she opened it, and rapidly dialed the numbers 77 on her speed dial. She waited and turned down the volume on her Audi's radio. Finally some one picked up.

"Moshi Moshi." A male voice began through her phone on the other line.

"Yes, hello, is Takemaru there please?" she asked impatiently.

"This is him, how may I help you Miss?"

"This is Kagura Hamasaki, I don't know if you remember me or not?"

"How could I forget my Kaze no Hana! What brings you to call after so long?"

"Do you still work with Ryuukotsuei?"

"My one and only cousin and partner of course I still work with him."

"Good, I have a job for you both again."

"Oh really? Do tell."

"Remember Toga Narita. Well I want you to take care of his son the same way you would Toga."

"Right, Which one?"

"The oldest, my Husband Sesshomaru Narita. And that reminds me, I hope you have a two for one special."

"Maybe Winds, well see."

"There is a girl, her name is Rin Yamaguchi. I'll give you all her information at a designated location. Somewhere more private."

"Alright Winds, where do we meet and at what time?"

"Today at the Starbucks near Shibuya. Around six thirty tonight. Is that good?"

"Perfect, babe, I'll tell Ryuukotsuei to be there as well."

"That'll do Takemaru, Thanks for everything again."

"No problem beautiful, for you anything."

"One more little detail Takemaru, never call me babe again. Ja ne Takemaru."

"See ya at six winds I'-"

She hung up the phone with a swift flick of her wrist.

'This will prove to be interesting.' She thought as she pulled up into the garage of the apartments.

'The sky seems so peaceful from here, like nothing ever bothers it, as if all the problems surrounding us are barely a tickle, a frivolous thing that floats in the wind.'

His classic stance, right hand draped over his right knee, left leg stretched out before him. Head raised to the sky, well in this case, a cell window.

"Why does it seem the world is on my shoulders?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Talking to yourself again, huh, Sesshomaru?" This was the voice of Jaken Gama, one of the inmates and Sesshomaru's cellmate. He was a little toad of a man, short in stature and pudgy, with an outward mouth that resembled a beak and he was a sickly green hue. Jaken was in prison for setting his ex girl friend's house on fire.

"You want to talk about it Narita?"

"No I –"

"Come on Sessho now were al herrrrreee!" Sesshomaru groaned, Jakotsu was in his cell. Jakotsu was part of the main gang there in the jail. They called themselves the Shichinin-tai.

"Tell us Narita, was goin' on." Bankotsu had arrived as well. He was the leader and head of the Shichinin-tai. Sesshomaru sighed. There was a group forming now, he believed in respect for another's privacy, but when the boss tells you to do something you do it. Shichinin-tai and Sesshomaru were on good terms.

"You guys know that I'm here for statutory rape right?" He hated the way it sounded.

"Yes, and you know than her for sexual harassment, first-degree murder, second de –" Some one cut Jakotsu off. "We don't care Jakotsu, don't interrupt Narita!" Sesshomaru began to rub his temples.

"I got a visit today, it was my wife." The group erupted into laughter. Comments of all sorts were heard until Bankotsu raised his hand and all was silent." You mean to say that that little babe is your wife Narita?' Sesshomaru just nodded his head. " This little broad that you fucked better be worth it all if you took the bait and left a piece like the one I saw today." Silence. "Continue." Commanded Bankotsu.

"Basically my wife came and bitched and cried, laughed and bitched some more, and that was basically it."

"That's it!" Renkotsu shouted from somewhere in the middle. "Yea." Sesshomaru responded.

"You are such a drama queen Jakotsu, you told us that Narita had big ass problems and that his wife royally screwed him over!" Jakotsu just smiled. And the Sesshomaru was laughing.

"My wife screws everyone else before she screws me over!" They all stared at him and then all began to laugh and yelling for him to give them her phone number. "So what was it really Narita, I mean your bitch screaming at you for taking the jail bait and all that shit, it couldn't just be about that If she's the whore you say she is."

"Yes, you're right, she told me lots of shit I never wanted to hear or believe, family matters and shit."

"She hit home, huh, Narita?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yes she did."

Just then the Warden came and was blowing the whistle. "Back to your cells! Time for ritual checks, lights out!"

"Be seeing you Narita." Bankotsu waved as he walked away his long braid of hair swaying behind him. Soon all of the men were gone and only Sesshomaru and Jaken were left.

There were two bunk beds, one against the back wall and the other on the right wall. Jaken slept on the bottom on one side, and Sesshomaru slept on the top of the one closest to the window. They were in clear view of each other. Sesshomaru took his classic musing stance.

"Sesshomaru, I know you are still troubled. Talking to another always helps. I will be glad to help you."

"Thank you Jaken." He sighed. Then he began to speak.

"I never loved my wife Jaken. I married as a last request of my dying father, it was almost like an arranged marriage. After the wedding I did try to love her, I really did. I tried to harbor at least a spark of affection, but it never worked out between us. The only thing we had going was lust or the need of having a partner. In the beginning of our second year of marriage, I was searching for some papers to take to my office. As I rummaged through the files I found Abortion papers and bills all in her name. She had never told me about her pregnancy, and I never suspected anything because we always used protection. Then it hit me. It probably wasn't mine. After that in the following months my wife was moping around a lot and really trying to connect with children. She didn't know that I knew of her abortion and I suspected she felt guilty. I imagine abortion is a hard process to go through. In that time period she was hanging out with her friends younger sisters and playing with her sisters kids a lot too. Until one day she brought a young girl home. The jail bait. My wife raved on and on about her new little friend. At first I recognized the girls' beauty and let it slide. I wasn't in love at first sight, I was just acknowledging her good looks. She really is beautiful. At first it was pleasant having her around, it was "cute" I guess but the longer she stayed with us the more attached we all became. She even became good friend with all of our friends. Did I forget to mention that she's an orphan? That was an advantage in some ways. Every time Kagura left me I used to take her out with my brother and just chill. We had fun. And every day I would see her as ore than a friend, and I used to beat myself up for it. I thought it was so wrong. She was just a girl of sixteen and I'm a grown man of twenty-five. I knew I had to take those thoughts out of my head as soon as possible. Then around June two of our friends were getting married. I was with Kagura but when the reception came about she disappeared. I was sullen, I hated the way she made me look. I was going to get a drink, when I saw her. She was all alone, sitting in a corner she was perfect, just perfect. But she was frowning. I went and walked over to talk to her. Pretty soon we were laughing on how our dates had ditched us. I stared at her sparkling eyes full of mischief and excitement. I told her that we could get out of there, just us, and go out. She laughed and said that we could ditch every one like they had ditched us. I remember everything perfectly. Her wind blown hair, her flushed cheeks. They way her red dress bounced when we ran. At the end of the escapade I took her to a nice restaurant outside of the city. I had a few drinks and got drunk. I told her all my problems and she comforted me. I never imagined she felt something for me. In her attempt to make me feel better I ended up with her on my lap, kissing until we couldn't breathe. She hadn't had anything to drinkso I knew that she wasn't under the influence, she knew what she was doing. She drove us to her place. It was probably around three in the morning. We went upstairs and I screamed for her inside, but I gathered up my thoughts and knew that it was wrong. We didn't do anything, and I knew that I had hurt her that night. But I knew that her first time had to be special and not like that. I felt like shit. My wife might have been ok with cheating, but I wasn't. I fought my body with every thing I had and left her apartment. I hated when my bitch of a wife ruined every thing. That night was the best of both worlds. Even though I had hurt the girl I knew what I was going to do. That night I knew that I loved her, and next time my wife wouldn't ruin it." Jaken just stared at Sesshomaru with wide eyes.

"That was an interesting story, but what does it have to do with your wife visiting you and you getting all bummed out?"

Sesshomaru moved his head out of his favorite pose and looked straight at Jaken.

"My wife came and told me that I was just like my father."

Jaken just raised his eyebrow.

"By that I mean that she knew I hated him, she knew how I never wanted to end up like him. I knew that there was something between them but I never dug deeper. But before my wife Kagura came into our lives there were other things. My father cheated on my mother. He was in a loveless marriage. But I never knew that until recently. He cheated on her with my now half-brother's mother. She was young and beautiful, just like Rin."

"Rin?" asked Jaken.

"She's the jail bait."

"So what happened to them, your parents that is?"

"When my mother found out she tried to kill Izayoi, my brothers mom. They stopped her and m father cut the rumors and all the other scandals that might have ruined our company. My mother escaped to somewhere in Europe, not sure where but around Romania. I was still a kid when all this happened, and never hearing from my mother again, I blamed it all on my father. I felt rage against him and his new bride. But now I understand him and everything he did. I felt horrible when it all dawned on me. My father died knowing that I hated him. I didn't even go see him on his deathbed. My half brother is all that I have left. Even Izayoi died a few months after my father. We suspected it was from a broken heart. These past five years haven't been good to me. But when Rin came in to my life, it was like the sun peeking out from gray skies. She's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, and I'll be damned if I loose her too." Sesshomaru had reclaimed his previous stance, looking out into the night, but this time his fist was clenched.

As I walked off the train and onto the platform I gazed at the crowd before me. In the sea of chaos I looked down and checked my watch. I would have driven here but traffic was a bitch. All these people don't know who I am, and all of the terrible things I have done. They had it coming I suppose, every last one of them. I do what I have to do to survive, and to be successful. It's a dog eat dog world. I know I deserve things so much better and fulfilling. I know it. I glanced back at my watch, 6:25, right on time. I walked out of the station, my black Menolos clacking against the pavement, my black skirt down to my knees, hugging my hips and then flowing freely at the bottom. My white blouse was open just above the curve of my breasts. This was pure business. I walked about two blocks before reaching the Starbucks that knew to be toga's executioner. I only walls could talk. And then again it's a good thing they don't.

I walked inside and ordered a Moccachino, my personal favorite. When it was ready I made my way to the cleanest table at the far most corner on the left side of the building, our old meeting table. I looked out of the glass windows and for a split second I thought I saw Sesshomaru. I gasped and nearly jumped out of my seat. Maybe it was a sign, maybe I should just call everything off and just go back to the apartment and just ask for the god damned divorce. I loved Sesshomaru I really did, in my own special way. I loved him like I loved my wifehood. Something to be respected and tolerated. I couldn't help my body's needs, it was just something that Sesshomaru couldn't help me with. Or maybe I loved him because he looked just like his father the resemblance is uncanny. I would be a hypocrite to hate Sesshomaru because he cheated on me that wasn't what angered me. Not even the Rin factor bothered me that much either. The fact that I hated him was because he didn't respect the title our marriage had. To him I wasn't his wife and never will be. In his eyes I'm just a whore, a nobody, another bother to put up with. Well he has another thing coming. If he thinks he can treat me like dirt and just shake me off, he's gonna have to pay the consequences just like his old man.

On the wall clock it read 6:45. They're late. I took another sip of my coffee, I knew I should have brought some form of reading material. Being in this place brings back memories. Back to the years before I married Sesshomaru, back to when I planned the death of Sesshomaru's father and his dammed woman Izayoi. But to get to that point I have to go deeper, back to my past.

I would like to say that I had a rough life, it would give an edge, but no. I was a normal girl raised in a middle class home, sometimes struggling and sometimes doing just fine. The pride of my parents, with golden grades and nice friends, living in an okay neighborhood, yet it didn't make me happy. I was born with an ambition, a will to rebel, I knew I could get to the top and become something great. That feeling ate me alive. When I was fourteen I began to express that part of me that I could never show. It was a rebirth, needless to say not everyone agreed with it. The more they objected, the more I began to get in touch with that "Bad Girl" I wanted to be. I began to explore the world more sexually, more maturely. It went on for some years. I got around a lot, an I knew things most people just dreamed of knowing. By the time I got out of high school, I secretly married a man who had made a fortune in smuggling illegal car parts into Russia and the United States. He was 75 and I was 18. He died to some months later, and I swear I had nothing to do with it. Contrary to popular belief I didn't want his money. I wanted his status. His two sons and daughter were older than I was. They got his company, his house, and part of his fortune. I made off with a clean 10 million and a fully furnished apartment in Tokyo. Naraku was my ex husband's attorney. He took me in and showed me the ropes of the corporate world. In all of this he introduced me to Toga, and his development company, Western Lands Developing. Toga was great and Naraku convinced him to see me. I wanted to invest in his company, and of this he was eager to see me. To him I was just a woman with lots of investing money and lots of connections. As one of his best investors he introduced me to his family. With time we became close and he even told me about his previous wife and the heated affair with Izayoi.. I was the daughter he never had. For a while things were fine, until I figured out that what I felt for Toga was more than daughterly love.

One night we were alone in his office and it was late. I remember asking him if he loved me. He just smiled and said that he loved me just like a daughter. But I shook my head and asked if there was something more to it. He was stunned, I began to make my way towards him, unbuttoning my jacket and then the rows of my blouse. He shook his head and tried to stop me with out stretched arms, but I was unwavering. I straddled him on his black leather executive armchair. He tried to push me away but I grabbed his hands and kissed his fingers. I pushed into him, but there was no response. That was the biggest shock for me. He grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. He explained that he loved Izayoi and that he could never betray her. He told me he loved me too but in a different way. He told me how wrong it was, and that I was almost young enough to be his daughter. Tears were streaming down my face. In a rage of sadness I quickly collected my blazer and clumsily tried to put on my heels and ran out of his office. He just rubbed his temples over and over. I ran into the closest women's bathroom and just spilled my heart out to the sink and the mirror. His rejection hurt more than anything I could have imagined. I must have been there for at least some twenty minutes. I made up my mind, in the bathroom I fixed my hair and makeup and walked out with my head held high. I made my way to the parking lot of the offices. I glance and noticed that Toga still hadn't left. I jumped into my black Lexus and didn't look back. On my cell phone, I dialed as fast as my fingers could go. I called a man called Takemaru, one of my best acquaintances, an active member of the Yakuza. I asked him to meet me here in this same Starbucks right then and there. Once her I lied by telling him that Toga had raped me. I even cried. He was furious and told me no to worry, he said that he and his partner Ryuukotsusei would restore my honor. They planned to rid me of Toga Narita. After our little meeting Toga was suddenly struck with a strange illness. A month later Toga was dead. Before he died, to my "luck" Toga told his oldest to marry me, that he knew I could make him happy. Lord knows why Toga did it. He knew it would hurt me. He probably knew I was involved in his death. But he gave me his son. Did Toga ever love me? Would he forgive me if he were still here?

Everyday I regret what I did all those years ago. I should have forgotten about him, left this accursed city. I have thought of every possible thing that I could have done so that I could see Toga's face once more. I guess that is my punishment in another way. I am forever cursed to see Toga in Sesshomaru. It's useless to think of the past now. I swear that I will have my justice on Sesshomaru and his little bitch.

"Hey winds, its been a while." A man said. I looked up and there was Takemaru and his partner Ryuukotsusei.

"You look good Takemaru and so do you Ryuu."

"Like wise." Said Ryuukotsusei.

"Now winds, you said you have another problem, tell us, what is it now." Takemaru took a sip of my coffee.

"I would like it if you wouldn't speak to me as if I were a nuisance I am willing to pay you this time Takemaru, I'm not asking for favors. And second, don't drink my coffee, go get your own."

"So feisty winds, but please, the tell us what you want us to do."

"Alright listen up, I already told you I want you to do away with Sesshomaru and his little whore Rin. This time don't make his death seem so suspicious. Sesshomaru's not an old man like Toga, having him suddenly die would be very mysterious. Don't blow him up either, they'll point the finger directly at me. I had a fight today with him at the penitentiary, if anything would happen they would know I was involved."

I ordered a new coffee while I left Takemaru and Ryuukotsusei thinking. When I got back they had formulated an idea.

"Look winds we have friends in that same house. Now we could have them deal with Narita from the inside, problem is that it'll cost ya babe."

"What do you mean Takemaru?"

"What he means is that it won't just be us pulling off this little operation off anymore, there will be more people involved, and knowing those guys, they'll want to get paid." Ryuukotsusei said. I didn't look very convincing because Takemaru quickly added that he would never cheat me and that the price would be reasonable.

"Ver well then, I trust you guys, and if you can pull this little operation off cleanly and quickly I will compensate you very well. But now I have a second problem. I need you to get rid of Rin Yamaguchi." I pulled out a manila folder from my purse.

"In this you will find all of her information, her address, her blood type, her school schedule, her shoe size, whatever you need to get rid of her is in this folder. So do me a favor and don't loose it." I took another sip of my coffee, "Oh and do me a favor, don't make her death look suspicious either." I gathered my things and got up. "When you boys finish everything give me a call and fill me in on all the steps you've been taking and tell me the progress of our little business deal."

"You got winds." Takemaru said.

"Yes, ma'am" Ryuukotsusei followed.

I waved to them as I walked out of the door coffee in hand. Suddenly all that regret and fear had left me, and all that was left was an angry sense of smugness.

"Alright rise and shine ladies!" I groaned, 'how much more of this do I have to take' I thought. Then I remembered my talk with Jaken from the previous night and I made up my mind. I am going to get out of here. I rose quickly and headed straight to a booth to make a phone call. It was then that the Shichinin-tai stopped me.

'Listen Narita we heard you talking last and well…"

"If there's anything we can do to help, you know you've got buddies here." Said Bankotsu.

"Thanks guys, I'm going to take care of that right now as a matter of fact. I'm going to call my brother and get me the best damned lawyer in Tokyo."

"Alright Narita, that's great." Soon they had all left leaving me to make my phone call. I dialed Inuyasha's number as fast as I could. Then the dial tone came up and then that annoying sound did too. It was busy. I was pissed. I tried dialing his cell phone and it was ringing. Thank god I thought.

"Hello?" It was Inuyasha.

"Hello little brother, I don't think you could ever guess who this is?"

"Sesshomaru you bastard, what the hell-"

"Get your ass over here Inuyasha and pay the bail! After that you will call Naraku and tell him to get on my case A.S.A.P!"

"All right all right, whatever you want little princess. God I'm hauling my butt out the door this instant!"

"Good job Inuyasha. But can you go a little faster."

"Oi Sesshomaru if you keep acting like this I won't do shit!"

"Oh and Inuyasha call Rin and tell her you are picking her up."

"What! Are you stupid Sesshomaru! She's being watched!"

"That's exactly why you are picking her up."

"You are one crazy bastard Sesshomaru, but whatever, if you get caught and get your ass hauled back to jail it is not my fault!"

"Thanks Inuyasha you are one in a million."

"I hate you, you bastard, I'll fucking show you –" I hung up on him before he could say any more of his stupid insults.

Now I relaxed, soon I would be out of this stupid mess and have Rin by my side again.

I hope this chapter was worth the wait, longer than usual for all of you. Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!!!!


End file.
